


Hmm....I guess this confession works

by CelestialHeaven



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't even know i just got bored and decided to write, M/M, Short One Shot, like really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeaven/pseuds/CelestialHeaven
Summary: Felix has decided that it was time he gathered up his courage and confessed to Changbin, and he seems to take it well...he thinks?
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Hmm....I guess this confession works

During a slow Saturday morning staff in the JYP building could see a certain Australian boy outside a studio door, holding two cups of steaming coffee. The boy seemed to be trying to get his courage up and knock on the door of the studio. He seemed to have a troubled look on his face and at times would turn around to leave only to turn right back around. However, if people were to come up and ask what was going on, they would be met with a flustered Felix, who had been standing outside for a good while. Not only would he have turned into a flustered mess, he would have ran away from the current situation that he was in, and would have tried to avoid the predicament he was currently in at all costs. But Felix new better by now. He knew that if he didn't do what he wanted to do right know he would never get the courage to try again.

_ You got this Felix, you got this! He's right there, behind this door. You're gonna go up to him and tell him you like him. C’mon Felix don't chicken out! It's been way too long and he doesn't seem to be catching any of the hints that you keep on dropping. If you don't do this know you'll miss your chance and be lonely for life! _

Taking a deep breath Felix calmed himself before knocking on the door.  _ Here I go! _

“Who is it?” called a tired voice from inside the studio.

_ Ah it seems as if he pulled up another all nighter. Good thing I brought coffee. _

“Changbin-hyung it me Felix, can I come in? I got some coffee with me.”

Felix heard some shuffling from the other side and when the doors opened he was meet with a tired smile

“You got me coffee? You didn't have too Felix.”

“Nah its fine hyung,” Felix said as he walked into the studio “After all, you are working hard on the songs hyung.” Felix stated as he walked in to the studio. As he came inside he noticed the mess the studio was in, which reinforced his idea of an all nighter. He carefully put the two cups of coffee that had cooled down during his internal struggle down onto the desk. Making sure that he didn't put them onto of any important paperwork. As he did so, Changbin closed the door and sat down into his chair.

“Well comeback season is approaching soon and I want to get as much done as I can,” Changbin said as he took a cup of coffee from the desk.

“Woah you got so much done hyung,” Felix said with wide eyes as he turned to look at the computer screen. “I could never get that much amount of work done in years!”

Changbin chuckled at that, “You and me know that that’s a lie lix, you're such a hard worker and I know for a fact you'll be able to do this too if you wanted too.”

Felix blushed at the compliments “Y-you really think so hyung?”

“Yes.”

_ Fuuuuuck why does he believe in me so much. Focus Felix you came in here with a mission in mind. _

Felix took a seat on the couch which made Changbin look at him with curiosity. It wasn't often that Felix came into the studio and decided to stay to chat. He usually only stayed for work related stuff like recording for new track. He would rather spend his free time in the dance studio with Hyunjin and Minho, or hanging out with the 00’s line in the arcade.

“Felix is everything alright?” Changbin asked as he saw the troubled look that came over Felix’s face. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah-I mean no! It nothing bad hyung I promise.”

“Felix did something happen yes or no,”Changibin asked staring intently into Felix's eyes which made his heart skip a beat. _ Calm down Felix! You have to clear up this situation before it escalates! _

Panicking a bit, Felix tried to rack his brain for the right words to diffuse Changbin’s growing worry. “NO. No no hyung nothing bad happens it just-I have to - I need to tell you something but it's a bit awkward to say and I don't know how to start and i don't know if you'll hate me and-”

“Felix. Felix! Take some breaths! You are starting to ramble and I am not understanding anything of what you're saying. What do you mean I'll hate you? Did you break anything important?”

“No! It's just-” Taking a calming breath Felix got his words together “I need to confess something.”

“Confess? What do you need to conf-”

“Shhhhh hyung let me talk,” Felix shushed  _ Here goes nothing _

Closing his eyes Felix gathered all of the courage he had remained in his body and ushered the words that had been in his mind for months. “I- I think I like you.”

“ ……….”

Noticing Changbinn’s long silence that went on for a while, Felix opened his eyes to see what had happend To his surprise, his words had had shocked Changbin so much that his mouth opened wide. 

“Are you-” Felix started to say before he got interrupted by a screech.

“Oh my god,  _ whhhhy”  _ Changbin asked as he covered his face with his hands.

“What- what do you mean why?”

And with that simple question, a rant of emotions was released. “Why! Why on earth would you like someone like me! I'm always a mess and running late! I can't even find my shoes half the time and Im whiney for god's sake! I'm always acting cute to get on people's nerve and I can't even sleep without my plushies! I literally have Baby Changbin as a nickname! Why on EARTH would anyone ever like me?!”

Felix who had became more confident as this rant had progressed smirked when he saw a clearly flustered Changbin. “Are you done?”

“Yeah!”

“Ok then,” Standing up from the couch that he was sitting on he approached Changbin “You know all the things that you just said?”

“Y-yeah?”

“That's what I like about you.” And with that he leaned down and kissed Changbin’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA:  
> “Fuck!”  
> “What’s wrong?”  
> “How are we gonna tell the other members!?”  
> “We don't. We let them figure it out.”  
> “Haha you're evil!”  
> “That's why you love me~”  
> “You're right”
> 
> Soo yeah this is my first fanfic ever so apologies for any grammar errors, i know its trash.


End file.
